Optical transceiver modules are used to send and receive signals across optical networks. The modules need to be robust enough to handle large forces during their assembly, as well as during their service lives. For example, the modules need to be able to have optical cables inserted and removed throughout their service lives without seeing degradation in signal quality.
Additionally, in order to provide adequate electromagnetic isolation (EMI) of the electronics contained in the modules, and to prevent electrostatic discharge, sufficient enclosure and grounding of the module components is necessary. As data rates of optical networks increase, acceptable levels of EMI and electrostatic discharge (ESD) decrease, requiring modules manufactured to increasingly tighter tolerances.